Julianaenae321 X Forever21fann
by ROBLOXFanfics
Summary: Does this count as a fanfic?... [Mild mature content] [Les]


One morning. BUT! It's not just any morning. It's LE morning.

A young Robloxian name Julianaenae321 has finally came out of the closet to confess her love for Forever21fann.

She prepped herself for this day ever since...the new Burger King restaurant opened down the street from her.

Julianaenae321 decided to dress appropriately for this matter, so she went to Forever21fann's favorite brand store to dress for this occasion; Hollister.

She bought a new set of hair, along with some white and black stripped clothing along with matching pants. When she went home, she puts on the new shaggy and the clothes she bought.

Now all Julianaenae321 have to do is try to get Forever21fann's number somehow. Julianaenae321 by coincidence saw Forever21fann jogging in her tight sports bra and black leggings that squeezes her thighs real good.

Juilanaenae321 just admired her from afar.

Julianaenae321 unconsciously followed her, and noticed Forever21fann has stopped. She has arrived at Forever21fann's house!

It was near the woods, and it was apart from all the other houses. Forever21fann dislikes noisy places and nieghboors. She prefer somewhere quiet away from the streets and everything so she could have her peace.

Julianaenae321 looked stunned and took many selfies of her house, and never went home. Then she heard singing coming from the house; Julianaenae321 decided to locate where the music was coming from.

She peaked through a window with it's curtains draw back, and saw...Forever21fann taking off her clothes and getting ready to take a shower after her long jog.

Julianaenae321 couldn't help but kept staring and hoping Forever21fann doesn't notice her creeping through the window. Like a creep.

After the long exhausting morning jog, Forever21fann decided to take a long relaxing shower.

She sang her favorite Justin Bieber song as she enters the bathroom; turning on the shower waiting for the water to get hot, steamy, and nice.

Forever21fann turned on the radio to her favorite station and enjoyed the music/news while sitting in the steamy bathtub.

As she listens carefully to the radio station...

"This just in, a molester's 2 year attempt of escaping jail has finally succeeded. He escaped last night and now heading towards the city. If you see a guy that has shaggy hair and wearing jail clothes, make sure you report it to the police station as soon as possible!"

This news shocked Forever21fann and made her look out the windows of her bathroom.

She first looked out the one closest to her; the one above the toilet. She got out dripping wet and naked, and climbed on top of the toilet seat letting her breast hang in the air.

Nope, nothing.

The she inched her way back to the bathtub carefully so she doesn't slip. Then she decided to look out the other window by her mirror.

Forever21fann got out of the bathtub and slowly walked towards the other window. Before she even got there, what she saw frightened her. Hair.

She stood there frozen in shock. She waited. Until the face popped up from the window revealing black and white clothes with a sweaty face. Whatever it was, it was panting heavily against the window.

The molester looked up and down her body and getting a good look. He started to pant; starting to take out his cellphone and took many pictures of Forver21fann's naked body.

Forever21fann was frozen until the flash from his camera alerted her back to reality. _I need to call the cops_, she screamed in her mind.

She slowly inched away from the window, and bolted out the bathroom desperately calling for the cops.

He followed her to the living room and banged desperately against the window, yelling something at her. But all Forever21fann can think of, is to arrest him so she can be safe again.

He banged harder on the window hoping it would break, but to no avail. Forever21fannhas finally heard her sign to safety. Sirens.

Police cars quickly pulled up to her house and had caught him trying to make his escape towards the forest, but failed. Forever21fann quickly wrapped a towel around her body and walked towards her window.

The police knocked on her door asking if she was harmed in any way, Forever21fann replied with a 'No,' and the police thanked her for catching him and were on their way back to the station.

Forever21fann sighed with relief and went back to her relaxing shower after that incident.

And her days went off normally.

**Epilogue (Narrator):**

I know what your thinking. Forever21fann called the cops on the wrong person. Julianaenae321 went to jail instead of the real molester.

Well after the whole incident thing, this is what happened afterwards...

Juilanaenae321 been trying to prove she isn't the molester, but her shaggy hair, lack of femininity, and black/white clothes said otherwise.

She is now in jail and soon been sentenced to death in a few weeks.

On the other hand, the real molester was on the loose and found his way in Forever21fann's house in the woods.

Forever21fann was raped and is now living under hostage of the real molester.

See? Not all fanfics has a happy ending and neither does this one.

Now, good day to all.

**-=-FIN-=-**


End file.
